Doom Boycotts the Space Olympics
Doom Boycotts the Space Olympics is the thirty-fifth episode of the lion series of Voltron: Defender of the Universe. Plot Summary Planet Arus is preparing to host the Space Olympics this year. The Voltron Force helps build a stadium using an earth-mover. Some of the children of Arus are also helping. Hunk allows them inside the earth-mover while he works. One of the girls asks Hunk why Planet Doom has boycotted the Space Olympics. Hunk suggests that the Drule people must not like fun. Once work is done for the day, the boys go get washed and cleaned up in a small bath house. Princess Allura and Nanny come in to cook, but the current situation causes Allura to turn away. Nanny then gets angry at the boys for startling them. Later, despite Nanny's insistence everyone sits down at the table together to eat. Allura mentions how proud she is of the of children for helping put the stadium together. On Planet Doom, Haggar has been looking over the plans for Voltron. Haggar explains to a surprised Prince Lotor that she obtained the plans thanks to her spies. Lotor wishes to put a virus into Voltron's circuitry to corrupt his programing. Haggar argues Voltron's solar circuit can short that kind of virus out. So instead she suggests sending a representative to the Space Olympics. They will then sabotage the event with the virus instead. The virus will take control of the construction machine and have it cause havoc. Lotor's ship heads for Arus to set the trap into motion. That night, one of the children awakens and heads outside. He goes outside just in time to witness Lotor launch the neuro-guidance Robeast into the earth-moving machine. The boy runs to wake the others. Unfortunately by the time he awakens everyone and takes them outside. Lotor and his ship are gone. Keith and the others are unconvinced of the boys strange story. After everyone decides to go back to sleep, the Robeast virus successfully takes over the machine. Causing the earth-mover to go crazy. It tries to run everyone over but they move away, causing it smash the house instead. Pidge goes to check who's driving and finds no one inside. The machine throws Pidge off and starts tearing apart the facilities. The children look to Hunk for guidance, but it's Pidge who has a plan. He'll jump up and stop the machine and into the cab. Pidge manages to break into the cap but the brakes are out. The earth-mover then stops on its own. Coran and Allura begin to suspect Lotor is behind the problem. The Voltron Force check out the engines but find nothing wrong. Meanwhile the children go into the cap to try and find an answer. The boy who saw the Lotor tamper with the machine accidentally touches the control panel. The mover quickly comes back to life. Seat belts trap the children inside as Hunk and Pidge are forced to fall off the machine. Allura launches the Blue lion. The machine catches the rest of the Voltron Force and buries them in dirt. Blue Lion arrives and Lotor calls up Allura to tell her he has hostages. He bargains the children's lives, and her team for her hand in marriage. Allura soon realizes that if Lotor can free them, so can she. She rejects him and Lotor responds by shooting at Blue lion. Allura dodges him and attacks the earth-mover. This is enough pressure to break the glass trapping the children. The water short-circuits the earth-mover and frees the children while also washing away the dirt covering the other lions. Allura rescues the Keith and the others, but the electrical failure was only temporary. The virus repairs the glass and traps the children again. Keith finds the source of the problem with the Black lion's scanners. Hunk rushes inside to get the kids out while the others stall the mover. The machine drives through the stadium wall and Hunk jumps out with the children. Lotor has had enough and transforms the possessed earth-mover into a Robeast. The glass window in the cab becomes a single giant eye. Keith orders the others to form Voltron to fight the Robeast. Voltron grips the shovels and tosses the Robeast into submission. It then summons the blazing sword to finish the Robeast off while Lotor retreats. Without the earth-mover, the Voltron lions finish the last of the work. Thanks to the Voltron Force the Space Olympics will be held on time. The children play on the grass to celebrate. Featured Characters Voltron Force *Keith *Lance *Pidge *Princess Allura *Hunk Other Arusians *Coran Planet Doom *King Zarkon *Lotor *Haggar Quotes "If that thing's still an earth-mover, I'm the new Mr. Universe." Hunk, about the earth-mover turned Robeast Notes and Goofs Navigation Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe episodes